Holding On
by fieldranked
Summary: Complete AU. Taking Alias back to the beginning, with Vaughn not working for the CIA at all, but he is on the American top 5 wanted list.
1. Chapter 1

Basic:  
So if your reading this story, forget almost everything you know about our precious show. SD-6 never existed; in its place is KGB. Re-banded. Irina never worked for the KGB, but is Canadian, working for CSIS. Jack is CIA, just as you'd expect. Sydney has both Canadian & American citizenship there for, since she wanted to be in this world at her choosing, at the age of 10 she started her training for both countries intelligence. The story is told from her point of view. She is no doubt one of the best agents in the field.

Location:  
This story takes place mostly in Los Angeles, sticking to the true story, the Canadian location is in Calgary, Alberta (which most of you know from the hockey team the Flames) where the CSIS field office is, then also in Cochrane, a town just 15 minutes NW of Calgary. There is an office in downtown, and one in the middle of the country disguised as a Gas plant; it hides its real identity, and is a training office. In Russia, the KGB office is located about 400km north of Moscow. Cerepovec is where Michael Vaughn lives.

Character Breakdown:

Sydney Bristow: Remember most of the things you know about her, other than the fact that she isn't just a CIA agent. She is sent undercover, to seduce Vaughn.

Michael Vaughn: Ok, start forgetting almost everything you know about him. He works for the KGB, his father is Arvin Slone. The world only thinks he's a high-ranking officer, not Sloane's son.

Jack Bristow: He's pretty much still all the same, except he never kept his identity hidden from Syd.

Irina Derevko: Ok, so what I'm not using Laura, but she pretty much is. She never worked for the KGB; she's always worked for CSIS. She never died; she's always been there for Syd.

Arvin Sloane: Ok, so still hate him, he's still an evil old man, except instead of hating Vaughn, he is his father. Sloane is the head of the KGB.

Julian Sark: He he, just had to put him somewhere. Works for a group called Igeniy. Cute, evil, what else? He's just Sark.

I think I've broken them down pretty good, what do you think? Any more questions, review this chapter with them and I will answer them.

First chapters short. I've posted this fic before on another Alias site, so yeah. If you think its worth it, reveiw and then I'll continue on.

Disclaimer: Nope, sadly my name is not J.J. Abrams, so nope I don't own any of these characters, however most of my story is original.

Ok.. On to the story

My name is Sydney Bristow. For my age, I'm a freak of nature. I'm just 18, just old enough to drink (well ok, at least in Canada) vote, and drive.

My job; I'm the youngest person (over 8 years ago) to step into this office.

I work for both the CSIS, and the CIA. I am also a double agent.

My fluency in Russian, French, Spanish, Italian, Arabic, Taiwanese, Mandarin, Japanese Hungarian, Uzbek, Urdu, and German make so many agencies want me, but I only answer to whom I chose.

Right now, along with making appearances at the CIA main office in L.A.

I am in deep cover.

In the most dangerous group of them all, The KGB.

My alias, 20-year-old Hanna Kasavinci.

Under her name I live completely on the edge of a knife, one slight trip; I'm dead.

The CIA director Marcus Dixon sent me in over 2 years ago.

My mission was to get into a high ranking and seduce the 2nd in charge Michael Vaughn; complete my missions then send Intel back to the US.

Now, my life is just slightly more personal. I am in love.

With the 21 year old Michael Vaughn.

It first started out as a mission, flirting with him, trying to get myself into higher rankings.

But know, I now, he's the one person that I can even imagine myself with.


	2. Time Passes Too Fast

A/N: This one will be much longer than the last. Wow, I'd like to thank everyone who was kind enough to review me, I feel very honured, I didnt get any reveiws for that chapter at the other location I posted it.   
-------------------------------------------------  
"Bristow. Good job in Vienna." The flat even tone that was signature in this room-the briefing room. "Intel proved correct, we now have access to the computers." The voice came again; I nodded at my boss, Kendal. His aging, grizzled face was turned into a rare smile.

Two days ago I have been sent to retrieve 4 computer codes. Ones needed to hack into a file to gather names of agents in a rouge agency. "Thank you, you are all dismissed." Kendal's face turned serious once again.

I quickly exited, with my mother at my heels.

"Sydney, wait please." Irina Derevko called from behind me. I slowed to a stop, facing her, not sure what she was going to say.

"Are you ok? You seemed very distant today." She asked in her accent that had resulted after years of undercover work in Europe years before. I gave her a look, but she persisted. "Its about leaving the KGB and Vaughn, right?" Irina persisted.

I scowled. My one touchy spot, Michael Vaughn, the only man for me, ever.

"Mother. I would greatly appreciate not talking about this subject." I sighed, rubbing my hand to my head. She just nodded and turned. I started to walk the other way, but my pager beeped. 'Dixon' it read. I felt my heart pound just a little faster.

I loved going down to L.A. to the CIA office. It always said that there was one good mission in store. Here in Canada, we were all treated like analists. Nothing at all to do, well once and a while I would end up teaming up with MI-5 or something, but other than that, nothing. I bee-lined to my desk, grabbing my travel bag and rushed to the elevator.

Sending it down to ground level. I walked over to my car, driving it out on to the busy streets of downtown Calgary, manuvering through the city to the east side, where a private jet was waiting at the Calgary International Airport.

Los Angles

"Sydney, I need you to back to Russia, back to Michael Vaughn. Intel proves that the KGB is up to something, but what is unknown. You need to take back your status as Hanna Kasavinci in the office, but if that's not possible, then your place with Vaughn."

At those words, my heart stopped.

"You will be stationed there along as needed. Give Vaughn a call; tell him you've just escaped from our custody. Then fly over. All the information you will need will be briefed mid-flight. I'm sorry you never got a chance to say good-bye to the people at home, but the time is ticking." Dixon explained.

I tried my best to keep a straight face, but inwardly, I was almost crying. All I ever wanted since the CIA extracted me 11 months ago due to my father, Jack Bristow being seriously hurt in a mission, I've wanted to go back, and here was my chance. However, 11 months was along time, and except for once on a mission, I haven't seen Vaughn since.

I nodded my head and left for my desk. I picked up my phone, and dialled Vaughn's cell phone. My breath held back. "What!" The familiar voice barked into the cell. I did mental math, _shit its like early morning in Russia. _I breathed quickly, and then replied. "Vaughn, its me. I've just escaped." I whispered, my voice sounding so shaky.

"Oh god. Hanna?" He answered, his voice no longer sounding like he was ready to kill me.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm not sure, my guess is western USA. It was the CIA that had me."

"Oh god, I'll come get you."

"No way too risky. I'll come to you. Meet me at Moscow International at 1:00pm your time."

"Well. Whatever. Just hurry." Vaughn parted before hanging up. I sighed, clicking off my phone. Suddenly I heard someone clear his throat behind me. I turned in my chair.

"Dad!" I said, standing up to give him a hug. "Your back!" I exclaimed.

"And you're leaving again." Jack Bristow answered. I ducked my head, and then lifted it again, brushing my hair behind my head with my left hand. "Yes, back to Russia." I said softly.

"Well, good luck. Dixon said to tell you wheels up in 40 minutes." Jack said, giving me a quick pat on the back, then turned to walk away. I knew my father never liked this whole mission in the first place, and he defiantly didn't like my relationship with Vaughn. I gathered some folders, and a small bag then hurried out to the airport.

Mid plane ride, I was no longer Sydney Bristow; I was once again Hanna Kasavinci. My hair brownish-red once again, my heart beating faster with each coming second. Soon I would be with Vaughn again.

I was in deep cover again, no extraction team in place unless something was really wrong, but even then it would be hours before they could reach me. I would be dead before they got there. I stared out my window, at the passing ocean beneath me. The Pacific Ocean, so far in distance. The only thing that separated my home countries from my adopted one. 

Moscow  
I stepped off the plane, shivering in the cold January air. I smiled; I was home again, sort of. I let my hand reach up to my newly died hair. I pulled a pair of dark shades over my eyes, reflecting the brightness of the snow from my eyes. I looked around, and then I saw him. His eyes also covered with dark glasses, his untameable light brown hair sticking up on edges.

His face held a smirk that was hardly ever removed, the only time I ever really saw him smile was when he had to, or a real one when we were alone. My grin grew, and then I composed myself, walking over to him.

He looked up, seeing me coming, a look of disbelief that I was actually there carved across his upper face. The corners of his mouth trying to grin, as I walked over to him. I stopped about a foot from him.

"Your really here." He said quietly, "I wasn't sure if I was dreaming when I got your call." He slightly laughed.

"I'm here, and you weren't dreaming, 'cause if you were, my ear wouldn't be dieing from your greeting." I laughed.

"Yes, sorry about that." Vaughn let a small smile play on his lips. For a moment, we both forgot we were in the middle of a public airport, and that we were KGB officers. Our faces seemed to inch closer and closer to each other, and then his lips met mine.

I felt myself falling for him all over again, forgetting I was on a mission. 11 months slipped away, my heart flipping. I was meant to be with Michael Vaughn. When we broke apart, his voice was low, "Come with me."

"Hmmm… ok." I smiled, as he opened the door to his limo. I still say he's way to rich for his own good, especially since it's probably not a good idea to attract attention as a spy, but whatever. Forgetting all that, I slid inside the limo, Vaughn climbing in after me, shutting the barricade between the driver and us. He leaned into me once again, and our lips met in a wild and intimate kiss. The eleven months disappeared again, and we were right back to our old life.

"So, what happened to you?" Vaughn asked concerned.

"Well, as you know, when I went radio silent in Le Harvard, the CIA took that as there chance to get me I guess. They tranq shot me, I don't know how long it was before I woke up again, but when I did, I was in LA I think. They interrogated me for days, trying to get the information out of me. I gave some, I think, when I was under the truth drugs, but mostly I kept silent. They tried to re-train me, to get them to work for them, because I'm American by birth right; so all the damn patriotism acts. But I didn't. Wouldn't co-operate." I stated, glancing over at Vaughn.

"Just so you know, I never stopped looking for you, I went against my fathers orders." Vaughn quietly exclaimed.

"Speaking of good old dad, he's going to kill me isn't he?" I laughed slightly.

"He'll be pissed, but whatever, he can't kill you with out me agreeing so your safe. For a little while." Vaughn joked.


	3. Home Again

A/N: Ok, So I had this chapter up before, but then I took it off because of a very inspiring reveiw! Thanks to the one who sent that, as I rewrote the chapter. Well, actully, I just typed up a little bit extra. Enjoy the story and review!

* * *

The next thing I knew, we were pulling up to the long, winding driveway to the office of the KGB.

The KGB. The orginazation I was trying to destroy, but yet, in a wierd twisted way, almost liked working for.

I glanced over to Vaughn, our eyes met, slowly.

I wasnt quite sure what to think about this whole thing. In truth, Vaughns dad scares me.

Arvin Sloane. The man trying to put an end to the world, a crimal mastermind.

But I suppose, I myself , while working for this agency is no better. Neither is Vaughn.

How Vaughn ended up being the son of Arvin Sloane, I have no idea. In truth, Vaughn hates his dad, he just likes the money he gets from him.

I suppose you could say Vaughn is only a little bit better than his father. Michael Vaughn kills in cold blood.

So does Hanna Kasavinci. I hated being her, for once, I just wish that I could be Syd around Vaughn. Just once.

Before long, I was quickly shaken from my thoughts as two large men pulled me out of the car.

I rolled my eyes, _"Here we go again."_ I couldn't help but think. Its not the first time I've come back to the KGB after a while gone.

Basicly, they knew I was a slight bit of a freelancer, and that I did numerous jobs as an assasin from time to time, but I'd never been gone for more than a month.

Sloane trusted me before, but I dont think that he still does. I shot a look behind me at Vaughn, who was talking- no more like yelling- at one of the lower members of the agency.

I managed to catch his eye & mouth "Whatever, I dont blame him."

Vaughn, as ruthless as he was in the field, had a slight blindside when it came to me, and he always overlooked the possibily of me being a double agent.

It always worked out the best for me though, him never second guessing me. Atleast I dont think he ever does.

I was dragged into the office through a ground level door, and lead down a steep set of stairs, towards the interragation room.

"You know, I'm going anywhere, you could losen the dealth grip on my arms." I said out of pure boredom.

"Or you could shut up!" One of the goons exclaimed, increasing the grip on my arm.

"Now, now. Are you postive thats the smartest thing you could do. Telling your boss to shut up?" I retorted, enjoying the game.

"Boss, hell no, honey. You've been replaced by now, wouldnt you think. You died. 11 months ago." The second man added.

"Maybe so, but, whatever little salary you get paided to drag people back and forth isnt anything compared to what I will get when I'm done here." I said coyly.

The guards exchanged a look, and suddenly a large elbow was flying straight into my face.

Everything was fuzzy, and my head was spinning. I didn't reconize my surroundings, everything was a grey color.

Slowly, my head started to adjust, despite the throbbing pain on the left side of my head.

Then the events of the last 24 hours came flooding back, attempting to throw my brain off of balance.

I was home again. Just in a weird way. I noticed a large mirror on one end of the wall, and plenty of needles and such to go around.

Then a man I wished I would never see again walked into the room.

"Hello, Hanna."

It was Arvin Sloane.

"Sloane. How are you?" I said, looking anywhere but directly at him.

"Well, I thought I was doing fine, but then you showed up agian."

"What a similairity."

"Now, do you care to tell me where you've been?"

"I belive it is commom knowlage to the entire intelligence world that I have been in CIA custody."

"Its very commom knowlage, however, you have been spotted more than once on jobs."

"Yeah. I also belive its common knowlage that I have many things to share with you regarding the protocalls and other valuable information of the running of the CIA, MI-5 & CSIS. Your welcome."

The tests went on for hours. I just sat there, awnsering question after question of information on Hanna Kasavinci, and my past 11 months.

Then came the blood work. More hours on hours of questions.

I could honestly say it felt like it would never end. Then, after a needle was injected into me, I slowly felt myself drifting towards sleep.

When I regained consiousness, I knew I was moving, and no longer in the chair I had fell asleep in.

Every bone and muscle in my body screamed in protest of moving to see where I was.

Then, the events of the past few hours came flooding back to me, causing my heart to beat quicker.

My eyes flew open, and I looked around, expecting to see myself in some sort of holding van or other KGB vehicle.

But, instead of some goon driving, it was Vaughn, and this was anything but a holding van.

"Hey you. Finally decided to wake up?" He asked in a light voice, glancing over towards me.

"Where the hell are we?" I demanded, shifting un easily in my seat, not sure what they had found out after the needles had been injected into me.

"We are going home." Vaughn awnsered, looking me in the eye.

"What? Home? How did you manage to even get me away from them?" A thousand and one questions ran through my head, and I looked out to the dark night sky in front of me.

"I, Michael Vaughn am taking you home. Home as in the house that I live in, and the house you used to call home. To awnser the question about how I got you, I'm second in charge, and Sloane doesnt care. You checked out clean, your free to go."

My jaw dropped open, but I quickly snapped it up. In my mind, I repeated the words he had just said in my mind, analizing each one.

The first thing I noticed, was despite the fact that his he was supposed to have taken the Sloane name when his mother married Arvin after his fathers death when he was 8, he still used the name of his father. And I dont blame him.

The next thing I noticed was the last few words he said. Free to go. I had passed the checks and I was once agian part of the KGB world.

And Vaughn was still the same Michael I'd learned to love so many months ago.

"Well Hanna, welcome back home." Vaughn spoke softly, putting the truck in park, and stepping out of the door, hurring around to open my door.

"Aww... you didnt have to," I laughed, shaking my head. "Despite the fact that I havent moved my legs in atleast 6 hours, I'm perfectly capable of opening the door myself."

"Yeah, sure you are. But, better to be safe then sorry. Stepping out of trucks is very similar to stairs going up or down stairs!" Vaughn laughed, a huge grin on his face, joking about the fact that I will trip over any stair case set out for me, despite my desperate daily running up them.

"Shut up!" I yelled with a smile on my face, marching to the spanish staircase leading up to the front entrance of the house.

I walked up the stairs without failure, stopping at the top, staring down at Vaughn, who was now leaning lazily against the truck, shaking his head.

"Fine, you proved me wrong." He exclaimed, starting towards me.

I walked along the edge of the stairs, heading towards the stone wall that bordered the front porch. Then I tripped over nothing, and fell down a few stairs before Vaughn put his hand around my waist, catching me, laughing so hard I thought he might stop breathing.

"Its not that funny! I just have a problem with stairs. They dont like me, all of the stairs in the world have decided I've killed way to many people on them, so they've joined together to stop me from going near them!" I laughed too, though.

My joke caused Vaughn to laugh even harder, and he had to sit down. Vaughn slowly let go of my body, being very careful not to push me back down the stairs.

I sat down beside him, and studdied his features. I'd missed his green eyes and easy going nature so much over the past 11 months.

Looking over the property, it sunk in, that I was home.

When I looked back up at Vaughn, he was watching me, a hint of a laugh still in his face.

I smiled, shaking my head. "Atleast I made it up the stairs without falling."

"Atleast you managed that, I'll give you that much credit."

"Thanks for that." Our eyes met, both of us unsure what to do. The kiss at the airport was more of a I'm so damn glad to see you agian kiss, but the greeting was over now.

Hell, I didnt even know if he had a girlfriend again, I was supposed to be dead, a body was even planted, so he most likely had moved on.

But I decided to throw caution to the wind, and I kiss him tentivly.

"What was that for?" Vaughn asked softly a few moments later, a grin tugging on the corners of his lips.

_I'm competly in love with him again, and its only been a few hours._

"I'm not sure," I answered with a smile, "And anyways, aren't I allowed to kiss you for no reason at all?" I joked.

"I should think so." Vaughn answered, sounding very playful.

Vaughn stood up, and offered me his hand.

"Dont fall." He warned, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

I laughed and allowed him to pull me up, and we walked towards the door.

He pushed open the door for me. Smiling, I walked through the door.

I loved this place so much. Kicking off my shoes I ran my fingers over the wood table.

"No dust, I am incredibly impressed with you Michael Vaughn." I joked, rubbing my fingers together, half expecting to feel a large ball of dust.

"Ok, so you know I am anti-cleaning, but seriously I had to do something after you woke me up this morning." He tried to look hurt.

"You must have had quite the adrenaline rush this morning for this to happen." I laughed, walking across the large foyer to the kitchen.

Vaughn followed close on my heels. Behind me, he dropped his keys on a counter. Pulling open the fridge, I shook my head.

"You still had to have one fault in your whole plan, you see." I pulled out a mouldy milk container, smirking.

"What? It was fine yesterday." Vaughn said, pulling it from my hands.

"Yup, that's why it's like turned solid already." I exclaimed, pulling it back from him. "And that's why the date is from over 3 weeks ago." I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Not possible. I mean, I don't have food poisoning." He groaned, thinking of the many times he'd had that in the past.

"That's probably due to the wonderful conditioning that your father loves to put his field agents through."  
I explained, thinking of the days of going with out food, then eating rotten food, raw food, completely disgusting so that we would look like we fit in the culture during missions.

"You may have a point there." Vaughn said, and then walked across the kitchen to the living room, plopping down on the couch.

I just shook my head, I mean how dumb can a top KGB officer be, drinking milk that's over 3 weeks past its best before date.

Quickly, I disposed of the milk, then trying my best to find something that couldn't have gone rotten; I poured myself a glass of water, from the tap. As I did, I just wished that something didnt die in the pipes.

I walked over to Vaughn, who was watching a hockey game.

"Something familiar." I joked

"What a hockey game?"

"What else. Work & Hockey, that's all you've done for the past eleven months." I joked, a smile flittering on my face.

"That and plotting revenge, but other than that, you've got it in one." Vaughn said, turning his head to smile at me

I laughed. "If something's bothering you, you don't sit still and watch hockey my friend."

"Ok, I was incredibly drunk, but whatever."

"Ha! My point exactly." It did bother me, but only a little. I knew he drunk alot when he was on the stressed side, but atleast he was fine now.

Later that evening I decided that Vaughn had not even really checked what the terrible stench was coming from the fridge in months.

And, by the looks of things, he hadnt eaten in a while either.

When I was looking for something for dinner, do you think it was possible to find something not months old?

I am personally amazed that he has not died from a version of food poisoning, or some virus that is airborne by rotten food.

Let's say dinner was canned fruit that I remember buying a week before I got extracted.

"Ok, I am incredibly tired; I have not slept in over 18 hours. Good night." I said, giving Vaughn a kiss

"Alrighty, I'll be up in a few minutes, I just have to make a quick call."

As I stumbled up the stairs, I forgot how incredibly rich Vaughn was, there were artefacts of stuff I had no idea existed.  
_the life is sure a hell of a lot better here than it was before._ I joked to myself.

When I finally reached the bedroom, (which is very far away from the top of the stairs I might add) I dug through the drawers looking for a pair of PJ's. When I found some I slid them on and climbed under the covers.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, Vaughn walked in. About a minute later, I felt him slid in beside me, wrapping his arm around my midsection. With in seconds I fell asleep


	4. No Awnser

Sorry I havent updated in a really long time, I've just been really busy! This chapter isnt really great, but I think its Ok. Its pretty much just a filler chapter.

* * *

"Kasavinci. Welcome back." Arvin Sloane exclaimed. There was just something about this petite man that just irked me, and I was trying my best to prevent it from showing. Especially after the hours I had to spend down in the basement yesterday.

Not fun stuff, I must tell you. With Vaughn now standing by my side, I must say I felt a little less intimidated by the man I hated more than anymore else in the world. "I've detailed the mission specs in this file. You leave tonight."

'_Wow, you don't waste no time at all do you there Sloane_.' I thought to myself as Sloane slid two files across the table, then seemed to engross himself in a file on his computer.

The man couldn't even take the time out of his day to tell us where we were going, or who after.

I grabbed my file off of the desk in front of me, smiled and nodded, then turned to leave. Vaughn, however, stayed to talk to his father. About what? I found myself wondering. Me, my psych eval, oh whatever I give up. I picked up my pace and headed to Vaughn's office to over view the file.

I couldn't help but shake my head as I pressed my thumb against the bio-metric scanner. After 2 years they can't find the time to reset there security settings? The door slid open, and I walked in, glaring at the walls, trying to figure out if they had changed one thing. Just one thing. Nothing. And they call themselves an intelligence agency.

I thumbed through the file, not really taking too much care into reading it, but a certain photo caught my eye.

"Damn it! Not you again!" I said out loud.

I had long gotten rid of the careless 20 year old, but apparently not. Julian Sark was back, and I was not looking forward to having to bring him in.

Our alias's; Vaughn was now Chris Talahan, his costume was pretty much full out; he died his hair a ebony brown, and covered up his green eyes with dark contacts. I was Alexandria Melhana. My costume was just a shoulder length brown wig.

Our mission: we go too London's newest clubs grand opening, Sark, if the new tech guy is correct, will be there too. Since Sark had never actually seen my face, or been any where near me, I was on point. My job is too put on a huge show dancing with Vaughn, and attempt to get him to cut in. Knowing Sark, it shouldn't be too hard. I'm to plant a tracker & sleeper pill on him, and once I give Vaughn a signal, he is to cut in before things get out of hand. We will follow him and activate the sleeper once he's in an area where we can get him.

* * *

MIDFLIGHT

"So," Vaughn started nerviously looking up from the book he was reading. "How does 2 weeks in Italy sound?" He asked me, causing my heart to stop beating with excitement.  
I grinned, "Really, really great!" I said excitedly.  
"Awesome." Vaughn ansered, his usual calm nature coming back, but not before flashing me a big smile. He went back to reading his book, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

* * *

LONDON

As Vaughn lead me through the crowded dance floor, I couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked tonight. Vaughn stopped me on the edge of the dance floor, and we scanned the club for Sark.

"I see him, over there." I motioned with my eyes to where Julian Sark was sitting with a group of other men. Vaughn and I moved across the floor to be nearer to Sark. I let Vaughn take over the control of the dance, so I could just focus on doing things to get the attention of Sark. It took me a while, but after nearly throwing myself into Vaughn a few times, I caught Sark looking my way in interest.

"He's looking." Vaughn nodded and looked me in the eye, his dark colored eyes stareing into mine.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I almost laughed at his concern. Vaughn's head ducked into my neck. When I faced Sark once again, I knew I had his full interest. I lifed my hand from Vaughn's back and curled my index finger at Sark, motioning for him to come closer.

"Me?" He mouthed, not quite sure what I was saying. Raising my eyebrows, I gave him the answer. I honestly wanted to just say no to that question, because I sure liked being with Vaughn again, and I knew that even if we weren't on a mission, he'd be doing the same thing he is now.

"He's coming." Vaughn lifted his face from my neck, a slight grimance set on his face before it turned back into a smirk. We both turned on our ear pieces, then Sark tapped me on my shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Sark's heavily accented voice exclaimed.

"Fuck off!" Vaughn exclaimed in his thick British accent that he was putting on. It was all going as planned so far.

"No, Chris, its ok." I spoke, my accent ending up being more Irish than British, but it really didn't make to much of a difference.

Sark grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle of the dance floor before Vaughn had even let go of my back.

"Just a little impatient?"

"Only a little." Sark said pulling me close. He had briefly asked my name,

"Alexandria, do know what I want?" He asked.right into my ear that my invisible com was in. I pulled the tracker and sleeper from my pocket, and planted it on the nape of his neck.

"No, not a clue, but I do know what I want." I whispered softly as my head tipped up to meet his, giving him the answer he wanted. His lips met mine in a slow, tentative kiss.

Vaughn's voice came into my ear in a very low voice.

"Ok, so I'm a dumb ass. We need him off alone, so go with him if he wants to take you somewhere, and if he doesn't mention it, then you take him some where. I know, I don't like the idea, but it will work. Oh, and by the way, I am sitting here listening to another guy kiss my girlfriend."

I almost started to laugh, but I couldn't, Sark's tongue was in the way. When we broke apart, I whispered  
"So, what did you want, baby." I put my hands on his chest and played with the buttons on his shirt, not looking him in the eye and wishing I was somewhere else, anywhere else.

"I want you." His answer was simple, and those three words just made my job so much easier.

"Good, 'cause I want you. Tonight." I smiled.

I hated this guy. Hated. Why did I choose this type of carrier. I cant stand this part of it. Why the hell cant I just kill him right now.

By the time that Sark had lead me up to his room, I was getting just a little ready to kill him. Once the door was shut, I tried to take him down. Sark was good though. He oviously had advanced training, just as much as me. But a carefully aimed kick, sent him flying back agianst the wall. Luckily, the wall knocked him out so I didnt have to worry about it. Then from down stairs at the club I heard gun shots, lots of them. My heart sank, and I frantically turned on my com.

"Vaughn! Vaughn!"

There was no awnser.

* * *

So please R/R because I could really use some help on what to write next. I have the chapter written, but if you guys could add something else, that would be great! 


	5. Sydney Bristow

I went into total panic mode, my pulse quickened and I felt my head go  
light.   
Possibilities kept running through my brain.  
_What if he's injured, or worse._  
That thought kept running through my brain, which was also telling me  
to get a gun and go figure out what the hell was going on down there, but my  
body refused to move.  
Footsteps hurriedly approached the door, and then I finally could regain control of my body.  
I quickly hid behind the wall, waiting for the door to open.  
The creak of the door sent shivers down my spine, but then I heard a voice.

"Hanna?" It was Vaughn!

I step out from behind the wall and ran up too him, embracing him quickly.

"Oh thank god! What's going on down there?" I exclaimed quickly.

"I'll tell you in a bit, but right now we've got to get out of here." His voice remained calm, but I could see the lines of worry across his forehead.

"What about him?" I motioned to the unconscious Sark.

"Were going to have to leave him, we've got to go, like now."

Without another word, he grabbed my arm and pulled me a little bit out of the room.

We stood in the middle of the hall for a half of a second, looking for a way out.

There was only one way out of here, and that was the main stairs.

"Shit!" Vaughn whispered as the loud cluck of footsteps headed up the stairs.

Then, my body had returned to agent mode, and I quickly devised a plan.

"Vaughn, were going to have to jump!" I said as I pulled him back into the room.

"What?" He questioned, a puzzled look formed across his face.

"This is no time to all the sudden think before you make every move, Michael! Just jump!" I nearly screamed at him before I kicked through the glass window.

We were only two stories up, and beneath the window was nicely located cardboard dumpster.

One of the things I hated most about jumping out of building was that most of the time you had to land in something disgusting, but I just prayed that people remembered that cardboard isn't a form of garbage.

I flung myself out the window and rolled in to a protective ball in the split second I had before I felt the wind be knocked out of me as I hit the pile of cardboard. 

No sooner than I had moved out of the way, Vaughn jumped out of the window as well.

Within seconds, we were both on our feet, running at top speed, trying desperately to out run the steady stream of bullets being shot at us.

Luckily, we had parked the car just a block from the club, with which we managed to escape with.

Cerepovec

After numerous debriefs the following day, we were finally allowed to go home.

On the drive back to the house, I noticed Vaughn seemed very nervous, and fidgety. 

Almost like he was on the plane to London.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" I said lightly, smiling at him.

"I don't know what is going on?" He replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't know you tell me!" I laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He smiled at me quickly before looking back to the road.

"Alrighty then."

When we did pull up at the house, despite his best efforts, Vaughn looked extremely nervous.

This time I didn't say anything, just walked up the steps calmly, the exact opposite of the speed Vaughn was taking them at.

Just as I reached to open the door, he swung it open for me.

Shooting him an 'ok, what is going on' type of look, I put my hand back to my side.

When I did step inside the house, my nose could detect the faint smell of candles, and some type of flowers, but before I had a chance to see anything, Vaughn covered my eyes with his hands.

"Alright, now something is going on, what is it?" I questioned him.

"Would you just shut up!" He joked, leading me through the massive house. 

"Ok, promise you won't open your eyes for at least 10 seconds?"

"5!" I counter acted.

"8, Promise?"

"I Promise."

"Ok," and with that he lifted his hands off of my eyes and moved a few steps in front of me.

I mentally counted to 8 before I opened my eyes. And when I did, I almost fainted.

Vaughn was down on one knee. 

"Hanna, will you marry me?" He asked.

My first thought was my name isn't Hanna, its Sydney. Hell I wanted to tell him the truth so damn bad, but I couldn't. But my second thought was what I actually said out loud.

"Of course!" I nearly yelled a huge grin on my face. I leaned down to kiss him.

"You mean it?" Vaughn asked, a small smile starting to tug at the corners of his lips.

"Umm… yeah!" I said kissing him. Since we were both kneeling, the kiss sent us both of balance and we tumbled to the floor.

We both started to laugh, and as we sat up Vaughn slipped his engagement ring over my finger.

The next day, we were on the plane to Venice, Italy. We luckily only had one small mission to do, but that could be completed the next day, so we were free for the next day at least.  
While we sat there, my eyes studied the diamonds on my hand. I just took a wild guess that ring **only** cost's a few hundred thousand dollars. But I suppose Vaughn was the son of Arvin Sloane, so he could afford pretty much anything he wanted.

When we finally got to our hotel, my cell phone started ringing.

"Hey Vaughn, can you get that for me?" I said as I searched through the room for any sort of bugs or other annoying little things that could give any clue to which I was really, or to who both Vaughn & I were.

"Hanna, it's your dad." Vaughn exclaimed as he walked up to me & passed me the phone.

Before I put the phone up to my ear, Vaughn whispered, "Wow, long time no see or hear from him, hey? And you just got out of a federal prison in America, and yet he has your cell number?"

I just shrugged then waved him away. 

"Hello?"

"Sydney. Can we talk?"

"Umm… Hi dad, sure." I walked to the other end of the large suite and shut the door to the bedroom, but not before making sure Vaughn was safely on the other side of the room.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I whispered into my cell.

"Saying hi." The deep voice of Jack Bristow came through the phone.

"Well, in that case since it's just a friendly call, I may as well tell you that I am engaged."

"Sydney Anne Bristow what the hell do you think you are doing marrying the son of the director of the KGB?" My father's voice came quick, but even paced.

"I don't know, maybe the same thing you were doing when you married Irina Derevko?"

"Sydney, you now I had no clue about who she was, and she's changed now."

(AN: Irina's sorta good, for the time being at least)

"Well, alright, but I'm sorry Dad, I've got to go now." And with that I hung up my phone and walked back over to Vaughn.

When I sat down beside him, I noticed a funny expression on his face, almost as if he wasn't quite sure how to say something.

"What's going on now?" I asked.

"Hanna, or Sydney. I know everything."

(AN: THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS EVERYONE! I'll try to keep writing this often, but I am the princess of procrastination. But anyhow thanks agian! This isnt quite where I had planned to end the chapter, but I couldnt get anymore typed tonight lol.

Thanks Again  
Justine)


End file.
